Heart Claimer
by cyberskull
Summary: Mizore is starting her 3rd year at Yokai Academy. Problems arise when Haru Kyoko a new student falls in love with her which makes Mizore think about who to choose. Tsukune her friend and love interest or Haru who Mizore also shows feelings for?
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there. Cyberskull here and I'll be doing a fan fiction on Rosario + Vampire. The plot here will be Mizore falling in love with an OC and it's my first fan fiction so I hope you all like it. Oh and I want to note something before I begin. This character is kinda based off me. I just want to point that out before I start writing anything. I'll try my best to make the story and spelling good. So yeah here we go guys. First chapter:

Chapter 1 - The New Student

The bell rang and everyone sat in their places for their third year in Yokai Academy. As usual Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore were in the same class with the same head teacher Miss Nekonome.

Mizore: ( Ah..being in the same class as Tsukune again it's breathtaking. This year I'm going to make Tsukune mine and I won't let you interfere anymore Kurumu. )

Mizore then turned her attention to Miss Nekonome who was taking attendance.

Miss Nekonome: Haru-kun ? Odd Haru-kun isn't here I guess.

Right as Miss Nekonome said that the door opened and a boy entered the room. He had spiky black hair, green eyes and was around 170 cm tall. He wore a green jacket and the pants every boy had to wear while in the school. His shoes were also black with white stripes.

Boy: I'm not late am I?

Miss Nekonome: No you're just here on time Haru-kun. Everyone this is your new classmate Haru Kyoko. He was supposed to come here 2 years ago like you guys but due to certain circumstances he was able to start this year. Haru-kun please sit behind Shirayuki-san where there is a free spot.

Haru then went to sit to his spot but as he was walking towards it his and Mizore's eyes exchanged glance.

Haru: ( She's beatiful! Seriously I've seen other girls but this one is so cute! )

Haru thought all this to himself as he sat down. Some time passed and it was lunch break. Mizore was once again spying on Tsukune and the others from afar.

Haru: So you like spying on people huh?

Mizore turned around and saw it was Haru the new student who just said that.

Mizore: Oh it's you. What do you want?

Haru: Well I was just hoping someone could show me around the school and you seem like a nice person so ugh...

Mizore just turned around and started spying on Tsukune and the others again.

Mizore: Sorry but I'm busy right now.

Haru: Oh okay..

Haru turned around too and started walking away from Mizore.

Haru: I wonder what she thinks of me. I'm not the kind of guy to give a good first impression but I don't think I did something wrong back there. I was pretty polite when asking... Okay then I won't give up. I'll win her heart for sure!

To be continued

Chapter Review - Phew that was a tough one. The first chapter when writing is always hard. You have to make a good impression on the readers and you have to make the message you want your story to send them clear. I hope I did okay and you guys liked it. If you didn't please tell me why in the reviews and I'll try harder in future chapters. This chapter was kinda short but it's only an introduction and I'll try to make future chapters longer. I also hope you guys liked Haru. As I said he's kinda modeled after me so it was easy for me to create him. Who knows you better than you yourself am I right? Well that's about it please review this chapter tell me where I did wrong and right and uhh thanks. See you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Cyberskull here and welcome to chapter 2 of my fanfic Heart Claimer. Now in the first chapter I got reviews saying my fanfic was a textwall and I don't really see why but just in case I'll write down this chapter in a different way so I don't get such comments in the future. I hope you guys like chapter 2. So here we go:

Chapter 2 - The Talk

Mizore's classes were over so she decided to head home. As she was walking home she soon noticed Haru:

Haru: Oh. Mizore-san. Going home?

Mizore: Yes.

Haru: Wanna walk together? The boys dormitory is right next to the girls' one.

Mizore: Okay.

Haru: I hope you don't mind if I call you Mizore-san?

Mizore: It's okay.

Haru: Mizore-san. Why are you so quiet around me?

Mizore: It's just that ... I'm not good at making a good first impression and making new friends is hard for me.

Haru: Then we're the same. I usually don't make a good first impression too and I hardly ever make any friends.

Mizore: I see...

Haru: Well how about it? Wanna be friends? I could sure use one since I just transfered here.

Mizore: Okay then. Let's be friends.

Some time passed as Mizore and Haru were walking. Eventually they reached their dormitories.

Haru: Okay then Mizore-san. I guess we'll say bye for now but I'll see you tomorrow right?

Mizore: Sure.

Just as Haru was about to leave Mizore stopped him.

Mizore: Wait... do you... maybe wanna come to my room and talk some more tonight?

Haru and Mizore suddenly started blushing.

Haru: Uh... okay I guess. ( Not good. She's inviting me to her room so soon! How do I handle this? )

Mizore: Okay my room is on the 4th floor. Number 17. Come by 8 or 9.

Haru: Sure. I.. I'll see you then.

Haru then walked up to his room, laid down on his bed and started thinking.

Haru: ( What do I do? She invite me to her room. What could that mean? She was blushing like me so could it be she likes me too. Or maybe it's just my imagination. I guess I'll wait and see what happens when I get to her room. )

After 1 hours it was 8:30 pm and Haru went to Mizore's room. He knocked on the door and Mizore answered.

Mizore: Welcome. Come in.

Haru: Thanks.

Mizore: Sit anywhere you want.

Haru: Okay. So what do you want to talk about?

Mizore: Well.. tell me a bit about yourself. What kind of a monster are you?

Haru: Well... I'm a vampire.

Mizore: Really? One of my friends Moka is a vampire.

Haru: Oh really? That's good to know. What about you?

Mizore: I'm a snow woman. I can control ice and snow with my own will.

Haru: Oh that's impressive and kinda cool!

Mizore: Thank you. Hey about what Miss Nekonome said. Why did you transfer to our school just now?

Haru: Well. Normally I wouldn't say but.. I do feel like I can trust you so I guess I can tell you. I ran away from my home.

Mizore: What do you mean?

Haru: I ran away from my home because my parents didn't really like me that much. So I choose to run away and since I could only find small jobs to support myself I was expelled from my old school because I couldn't make the payments. I eventually stumbled upon an uncle of mine and he agreed to pay for me to go to school if I had good grades. He said he wouldn't tell my parents about where I was and he did keep his word. But since he didn't have enough money for another school he sent me here.

Mizore: I see.. so you come from the Human World?

Haru: Yes.

Mizore: I'm sorry about your parents.

Haru: It's okay. I choose to leave on my own. The only bad thing about running away from home is I don't really have any family left.

Mizore: What about your uncle?

Haru: Well he doesn't really count. I appreciate he's paying for me to go here but we're not really that close he just thought that if he doesn't support me it might ruin my life.

Mizore: I see..

Haru: Don't feel bad. It's okay. So uh... what about you? Do you.. have family or someone you're... dating?

Mizore: No but I do like this boy. Well you actually might know him.

Haru: I.. I do?

Mizore: Yes it's Tsukune from our class.

To be continued...

Chapter Review - Well this one was kinda easier to write but it did take me some time to do write it. While I was writing it I decided on what Haru's history should be and I decided to create a secret for him which will be revealed in future chapters. I hope you guys liked the Mizore and Haru Talk and I hope you can review the chapter. Oh and to those who said my fanfic was a textwall I hope this chapter can meet your requirements so you won't post useless reviews like the ones in Chapter 1. Anyways guys that's about it for this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Cyberskull here.. again and I'm bringing you chapter 3 of my fanfic Heart Claimer. I am rushing this chapter a little bit but I've got nothing better to do and I do want to write it ASAP so I think it's okay. Well once again I hope you like it. Here we go to chapter 3:

Chapter 3 - Haru's Secret

Haru: Tsukune-san?

Mizore: Yes. I really like him but he always hangs around Moka most of the time and I barely get any alone time with him.

Haru: I see. Mizore-san.. can I ask you something?

Mizore: Sure.

Haru: How much do you like him?

Mizore: Well.. I.. he saved me from my loneliness so quite a lot.

Haru: I see... it's getting late. I should go to my room now.

Mizore: Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Haru: Okay bye.

Haru then went back to his room and got ready to sleep but as he was laying in bed he started to think about what Mizore said.

Haru: ( Hmph.. Tsukune huh... I guess I'll see when I meet him tomorrow. )

Haru then fell asleep. It was now a new day and Haru just got to school. Tsukune was walking towards his class when Haru appeared in front of him.

Haru: Are you Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes. Aren't you the new student in our class.

Haru: Yeah. Haru Kyoko. Nice to meet you.

Tsukune: Nice to meet you too. So do you need something?

Haru: Yes. Tell me why Mizore likes you?

Tsukune: Huh? I don't get it.

Haru: Mizore told me she likes you. Why?

Tsukune: I don't know. She, Kurumu and Yukari-san are always trying to flirt with me but I just ignore that.

Haru: Why?

Tsukune: Well because... look I don't really want to talk about this. Is there anything else you need?

Haru: I'll just tell you one thing before I go. I'm going to win Mizore from you. That's a promise.

Tsukune: Wait.. you like Mizore-san?

Haru: Later.

Tsukune: Wait...

Haru then turned around and started walking to class leaving a confused Tsukune. After classes were over Tsukune was following Haru. Instead of going to the male dormitory Haru went into a little forest near the school. After walking a for a while Haru met up with another person with Tsukune watching from afar. The person was a middle-aged man with clothes similar to those of a counstruction worker.

Man: No one followed you right?

Haru: Of course not.

Man: Good. Here.

The man gave Haru some money.

Man: Be careful Haru. If they discover you're human it could get really ugly.

Haru: Will do. Thanks.

Man: See ya.

The man then left. Tsukune was watching from afar and was shocked to learn that Haru is human. He went up to Haru.

Tsukune: You're... you're human?

Haru: Oh no.. uh no he was just joking haha.

Tsukune: I'm human too.

Haru: What? Seriously?

Tsukune: Yeah. I came to this school by accident and decided to stay since I've made good friends here. I was nearly found out once and almost killed but I managed to save myself. Don't worry as long as they don't find out you're human you'll be okay.

Haru: You won't tell right?

Tsukune: Of course not. I won't rat out a fellow human.

Haru: Thanks.

Tsukune: Hey. Do you really like Mizore-san?

Haru: Yeah...

Tsukune: Then there's no reason for us to fight. I'll help you win her!

To be countinued...

Chapter Review - Well that was a pretty nice chapter in my opinion. It took me a while to write it but it was worth it. I hope you guys like Haru even though you know he's human now. If you don't then you don't like me since Haru is based off me haha. Nah I'm just kidding. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Review it if you want and I will see you in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Cyberskull here again and it's time for me to give you Chapter 4 of my fanfic Heart Claimer. I really do hope you're liking the chapters so far. I have written stories before but a fanfic is different and this is my first one so it's a little hard making the chapters but it's also quite fun. Well no need for me to talk more. Here's chapter 4:

Chapter 4 - A New Friend

Haru: Huh? You'll help me win Mizore-san?

Tsukune: Sure I will.

Haru: But why?

Tsukune: Mizore-san. I really like her as a friend but just as a friend and I want her to be happy. I think you can complete the task of making her happy.

Haru: Thanks Tsukune. That really means a lot.

Tsukune: Follow me.

Haru: Eh? Where are we going?

Tsukune: You'll see.

Haru and Tsukune then started walking towards the boys dormitory. They went up to a room on the higher floors and Tsukune opened it with a key.

Haru: Is this your room?

Tsukune: Yeah. Make yourself comfortable.

Haru: Thanks. So why are we here? This is a little weird...

Tsukune: Well in order for me to help you I need to know more about you. Tell me about yourself.

Haru: Well I ran away from my home because my parents didn't really like me as their son. I could only find small jobs to support myself but eventually I found an uncle of mine who agreed to support me to go to school and he didn't rat me out on my parents. He could only afford to pay for me to go here so that's how I came here.

Tsukune: But I thought you were supposed to transfer here when I first started.

Haru: Well my parents were about to send me here but that's when I ran away.

Tsukune: So why did you leave your home? Were you parents really that bad.

Haru: My parents huh... let's just say they didn't respect me as their son and they always doubted me. If they could replace me with another kid for a son they probably would have done it.

Tsukune: Wow.. that's really bad. And you have no family left?

Haru: Basically yes. I do have that uncle I told you about but we're not exactly that close. I do appreciate he's paying for me to go here but still we're not really that close.

Tsukune: Don't you feel a little sad about not having a family anymore?

Haru: No. I never did have a family to begin with. It was just a made up family that didn't acknowledge me as their son.

Tsukune: Well you're not alone anymore.

Haru: What do you mean?

Tsukune: I don't care if your parents respected you or not. You and I are friends from now on and you can think of me as an adoptive brother.

Haru: Yeah but... we just met the other day...

Tsukune: So? Moka-san and I became really close friends since the day we met. When people meet they can establish a special bond with each other if they are meant to. Just trust me. I promise you I won't treat you with disrespect.

Haru: Tsukune...

Tsukune: Let's be good friends from now. Okay?

Tsukune the extends his hand to shake Haru's. Haru is silent for a bit but then extends his too and smiles at Tsukune.

Haru: Sure. Thank you... Tsukune..

To be continued...

Chapter Review - Hope you guys liked the big talk between Tsukune and Haru. This chapter was mostly used to tell us that Tsukune will be Haru's close friend from now on and that Tsukune will help Haru win Mizore. I personally liked writing this chapter because I always enjoy a good talk and it's also easy to write talks between characters. Well review the chapter if you'd like I really do hope you liked it and I will see you guys in Chapter 5. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Cyberskull here and it's time for Chapter 5 of my fanfic Heart Claimer. Last we saw that Haru and Tsukune have become good friends and in this chapter we'll see more of Mizore. Hope you like this chapter:

Chapter 5 - Mizore's Thoughts

Mizore is seen going to class. Haru then appears behind her:

Haru: Mizore-san. Good morning!

Mizore: Haru. Good morning. Let's get to class.

Haru: Wait a second Mizore-san.

Mizore: What is it?

Haru: I wanted to give you this.

Haru then takes a necklace from his bag. The necklace's chain is snowy white and has a frost emblem attached to it.

Mizore: What is this?

Haru: I bought it for this girl I used to like before but I didn't have the courage to give it to her so I just put it away. I figured I'd give it to you since you're a snow woman and well... since we're friends.

Mizore: Ah... okay... thank you.

Haru: You're welcome.

Haru then smiles which makes Mizore blush but Haru doesn't see it. They then get to class. After classes Mizore goes to her room and sits in a chair.

Mizore: ( This is so weird. Why do I feel so nervous around Haru? And why did he give me a necklace? I don't get it at all... wait... could it be that I like him? No.. that's not possible.. Tsukune is my one and only love.. I can't like him.. That's right.. )

The next day Haru is in the cafeteria having lunch. Tsukune then goes to him.

Tsukune: So how did the necklace plan go?

Haru: I think it went okay. I gave it to her and she said thanks.

Tsukune: I see. That's a good sign.

Haru: I hope this plan works.

Tsukune: Why do you like her by the way? She's a good friend but she is a bit weird sometimes.

Haru: I don't mind the stalking or non-talkative nature. It's actually really nice. What I like about her the most is the eyes and her voice. The eyes are like a snow angel's eyes and her voice is soft like snow.

Tsukune: Eh... that's pretty poetic haha.

They talk for a while and Tsukune then leaves. As Haru is getting ready to get to class Mizore comes up to him.

Haru: Oh Mizore-san. What's up?

Mizore: I can't accept this necklace.

Haru: Eh..? Why not?

Mizore: Because...

Haru: What is it? Just go ahead and say it.

Mizore: I'm in love with Tsukune so I can't accept this! ... Sorry..

Mizore then gives Haru the necklace and leaves a saddened Haru just standing there.

To be continued...

Chapter Review - Nice chapter in my opinion. Haru will have to do a lot more than just give her some necklace. I think I'm making the story so far good. Oh and FYI the necklace isn't just " some " necklace. THere's more to it but it'll be revealed later on. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Make a review if you want we'll be seeing each other again in Chapter 6. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Cyberskull here and it's time for Chapter 6 of Heart Claimer. I know I haven't posted a chapter in some time and I'm sorry about that. I won't start talking about boring things and telling you why I couldn't write any chapters so let's just begin with the current one. Here we go to chapter 6:

Chapter 6 - The Dance

The ball rang and classes began. Haru was like a soulless body. He just stood there saddened over the fact that Mizore gave the necklace back. He was just starting at the floor with a sad expression. Mizore was looking at Miss Nekonome but deep down she was feeling really guilty about what she did. Suddenly Nekonome said something that caught both Haru and Mizore's attention.

Miss Nekonome: Okay class I'm sure some of you know about the upcoming dance right?

Students: Dance? What? Really a dance with all of the pretty girls?

Miss Nekonome: In order for us to celebrate the founding of the school we host a dance everyone 3 years on the date the school was created. All you need to do is get a date, something to wear and be in the gym once the dance has started. I hope all of you come! Okay that should be it for today. Class dismissed. Later that day Haru went to Tsukune's room.

Tsukune: So are you gonna ask Mizore to the dance?

Haru: I don't know...

Tsukune: What's the problem?

Haru: Well she rejected me and gave me the necklace back so do you think there's actually any chance she'll accept?

Tsukune: Maybe.

Haru: Maybe huh.. so who are you going with?

Tsukune: Well I haven't really asked her yet but I think it's gonna be Moka.

Haru: I see..

Tsukune: Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm sure Mizore will accept.

Haru: I hope you're right.

At the same time Mizore was in her room alone. She was thinking about the dance.

Mizore: (A dance... I'd ask Tsukune but he'd probably turn me down cause he wants to go with Moka. Then.. maybe that Haru guy.. no.. no I already decided to not be around him that much because of the whole necklace incident. It can't be him. I'll just go out for some fresh air. )

Mizore then walked out of her room and went outside. She then sat on a bench near the dormitories and started shedding a few tears.

Haru: What's wrong?

Mizore turned around and saw Haru was also out for some fresh air. Haru then sat on the bench.

Mizore: Nothing..

Haru: Let's just forget the necklace thing. We're still friend. You can tell me.

Mizore: I don't know what to do about Tsukune anymore.. he always prefers Moka over me.

Haru: There's nothing you can do. He likes Moka and that's the way things are.

Mizore: Yeah but you're just saying that because..

Haru: No. I'm saying this because it's true. Deep down you know it too. Don't worry. You're a great person and you'll find someone out there who is right for you. I'm sure of it.

Haru then smiles at Mizore. She stops crying and smiles back at him.

Mizore: Thanks for cheering me up.

Haru: No problem. I guess I should head back to my room.

Mizore: Okay...

Haru then started walking back to his room but he was suddenly stopped when Mizore asked him something.

Haru: What?

Mizore: I said I was uhh wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with... me..

Haru: Uhh... Okay..

Haru and Mizore went back to their rooms and both of them fell asleep with happy expressions and wide smiles. It was like they were at peace.

To be continued...

Chapter Review - Well I really enjoyed that. What I really liked was the end. I'd lie if I said I wasn't impressed with myself haha. It's funny how the start of this chapter was kinda sad cause both Mizore and Haru were both sad but at the end they were both happy. Well anyways review the chapter if you want I really do hope you guys liked it and I will talk to you again in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Once again I'd like to apologize for not uploading any chapters in a long time. Instead of wasting time and telling you why I haven't uploaded any I'll just say sorry and give you chapter 7 of Heart Claimer:

Chapter 8 - Haru's Problem

Haru, Tsukune, Mizore, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu were in the cafeteria having a snack and talking:

Yukari: So Haru-kun. What are your parents like?

Tsukune: Yukari-chan.. Haru doesn't like to talk about..

Haru: It's okay Tsukune..

Tsukune: Haru..

Kurumu: Well I'm really interested in how bad your parents have to be in order for you to run away from home.

Moka: Yeah it is a little strange. I kinda wanna meet your parents.

Haru: I doubt I'll ever meet them again myself so that probably won't happen.

Unknown Voice: Haru..

Everyone turned their attention to the unknown people who just called out to Haru. They were a middle-aged man and woman who were equal in height and they had serious expressions. Haru was looking at them and was shocked.

Tsukune: Haru do you know them?

Haru: Mother.. Father.. what are you doing here?

Everyone: Ehh!

Tsukune: Haru.. they are your parents?

Haru: Y.. Yeah.. Why have you come here? I've got nothing to say to you.

Man: Haru.. you're going to come back home with us.

Haru: No I'm not. And how can you actually call that place " home " ? You've got some nerve Father.

Woman: He's right. You're only 17. You're still just a kid. Your place is with us.

Haru: I'm not coming back. I don't care about what you say.

Tsukune: Haru..

Haru: Don't worry Tsukune. This is my problem. I'll deal with it. Father.. Mother.. you need to leave now. This place is for students. It's not your house.

Father: You will come home Haru.. whether you like it or not.

Haru's parents then left.

Mizore: You okay?

Haru: Yeah... I can't believe they have the nerve to come here and ask me to come with them.

Tsukune: Don't worry. They're gone now.

Haru: Yeah.. that's good..

The group then went to class. Just when class was about to be over members of the new School Police arrived. Their new leader Genma aproached Haru.

Genma: Haru Kyoko correct?

Haru: Yes.

Genma: We've recieved information that says you're human.

To be continued..

Chapter Review - Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. The thing at the end isn't exactly copied from the manga because something else will happen in the next chapter. It won't be like when Tsukune was discovered to be human. Anyways I've got something in mind for the next chapter but it'll have to wait for when I upload it. Now about the whole fanfic I've decided to answer a question in every chapter review. The question will be a question I think some of you might be interested in knowing the answer to. Here's the first one. How did I think of the name Heart Claimer? Well the story is about Haru wining Mizore's heart and Mizore falling in love with him so that's how I thought of the name. Well that's it for this chapter. Review it if you want. See you guys in chapter 8. 


End file.
